Active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) displays have advantages of low manufacturing costs, fast response speed, low power consumption, DC drive applicable to portable devices, and a large range of operation temperatures, etc., and hence are expected to be the next generation of new type flat displays replacing liquid crystal displays (LCDs). In particular, flexible AMOLEDs are attracting more and more attention on the market since they are light, thin, bendable or collapsible, and arbitrarily variable in shape.
An AMOLED usually needs an encapsulation cover plate as a barrier to water and oxygen. The encapsulation cover plate is manufactured normally through a glass cover plate process or a thin film encapsulation (TFE) process. When adopting the TFE process, normally, a Multi-Layer-On-Cell touch structure is directly manufactured on a thin film encapsulation structure, which, for example, has been adopted in a cell phone of Galaxy S6 made by Samsung. However, the Multi-Layer-On-Cell touch structure involves complicated manufacture processes and higher costs.